


［盾冬］Things you never told me

by sojourn_z



Category: James Buchanan Barnes - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom, 盾冬 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojourn_z/pseuds/sojourn_z
Summary: 富豪盾×主持人冬没错 这个au来自薛定谔的波波涛涛🌚





	1. Chapter 1

James Buchanan Barnes是九头蛇电视台的一名主持人，他很花心。

他的女朋友千千万，谁让他的绿眼睛，如宝石般绚丽呢。任何人只用与他对视一秒，就会明白，一眼万年，不过如此。

可他的前半生，情路可谓是坎坷无比。他不明白，为什么他交往过的女朋友，通通不明白什么叫做好聚好散，她们总是疯狂的阻止他的下一段恋情。比如说，现在。

他和Steve Rogers。被警车包围，他不知道发生了什么。直到警察从他的车里，一个不属于他也不属于Steve的包里，搜出了一包白粉和一把手枪。

他坐在车里，思绪却飘向外太空——完了，他这一生，他的主持事业，全完了。

他虽然没有吸过毒，不怕尿检和血检，可即便是非法持有毒品和枪支这个污点，他也别想在人才济济的主持界翻身了。尤其，还是在他如此需要钱，需要工作的时候。

“你害怕吗”，坐在身边的Steve Rogers，始终保持着冷静，好像一切与他无关，好像周遭的聚光灯永远照耀着别人的人生一样。他问，你害怕吗。

怕，他太怕了。

James Buchanan Barnes很想老老实实说实话，可天性浪漫的他，却说出了，“我大概不能陪你去神盾的酒会了……”

我大概也不可能再翻身了。

“你愿意养我吗？”

听见跨度这么大的两句话，Steve忍不住凑过去想亲亲眼前这个小可爱，最后却只是用手指刮了下Barnes的鼻尖，“没问题”，他顿了顿，“我是说真的。”

承诺这东西，Barnes给过不少，可他都没有兑现过。他知道这不过是逢场作戏时的调味剂，他此刻要的，不过是心理上的安慰罢了。毕竟，人生实在是太苦涩了。

Steve Rogers是神盾电视台的实际控股人，他身边的莺莺燕燕一点不比自己少，他想要什么样的伴侣，都会手到擒来。Barnes不会蠢到相信一个一夜情对象的承诺，尤其是还未入夜，未能上垒的现在，可是他的承诺，确实是让Barnes受宠若惊。

更让他怀疑人生的是，Steve Rogers面对警察的讯问，面不改色，“车上的东西都是我的，这和与Barnes先生无关，我可以跟你们走，我接受录口供，但Barnes先生在我律师来之前有权保持沉默，你们明白了吗？”Steve气定神闲的语气，好像他才是讯问别人的警察。

到了警察局，匆匆赶到的神盾金牌律师Natasha给Barnes办理了保释。那个时候，刚做完血检尿检的Barnes还沉浸在Steve为他揽下所有过错的震惊中。他知道这些荒唐总得有人来买单，虽然他从没碰过毒品，他相信Steve也不会，因为车里突然多出的放着白粉的包里，还有他自己已经遗失很久了的图书馆的ID卡。用影响最小的人来顶包，这是惯例不是吗？可他没想到顶包的人会是Steve。他是神盾的隐名控股人，他神通广大，他高居神位。被翻出白粉的包，也并不是Steve的公文包。这一切不是Steve的错，可他居然……

“嘿，Barnes先生，Rogers先生的问题有些麻烦，他还要配合警察做些调查，他吩咐我，送你去他的别墅等他。”

Barnes浑浑噩噩的答应了。他如同行尸走肉一般，跟着女律师去了Steve Rogers的别墅。

他坐在客厅的沙发上，有些不知所措。律师姐姐泡了杯红茶，端了过来，“明天不用上班的话，请您就在这里休息，Steve那边有点麻烦，可能回来的会比较晚。”

“嗯…好的”他艰难的点了点头。

“我记得您的节目是在明天傍晚…不过一般都是提前录好的吧。”

“是的…我会等他。”他说的太快，差点咬到了自己的舌头。他开始苦笑，没想到这一天来的这么快。他没有听见律师姐姐告别的客套话，也不知道律师姐姐是什么时候离开的。等他反应过来，他已经在沙发上又哭又笑了很久。

他想起了医生说的，渐冻人初期症状，四肢无力，说话吞咽困难，控制不住表情，肌肉抽搐，对痛感的感知降低。每一项，对一个主持人来说，都是致命的。他很慌张，很害怕，他做过关爱渐冻人的专题节目，他知道渐冻人的后期，躺在病床上，身体已经死了，思绪却还在坚持，那生不如死的感觉。他曾经不忍直视这样的人间惨剧，可谁知，自己也将有这么一天呢。

从医院出来的时候，他看着都市里高大的建筑，他觉得他的世界正在分崩离析。他没有告诉任何人，只是向电视台请了年假，想放松一下心情，没想到，却卷入了更大的涡旋。

起初只是在朋友的酒会活动上惊鸿的一瞥，他觉得他被无限放逐已然绝望的内心，重新燃起了欲望。那双好看的蓝眼睛，就像一盏莹莹的灯，让人能忘记一切伤痛，只想上他，或者被他上。他忘了自己的性向，他只想拥有这个眼前人。

哪怕只有一次也好。

他放纵着自己的欲望，举起盛着果汁的高脚玻璃杯与蓝眼睛的主人手里的酒杯轻轻一碰。“我这里有个几亿的项目，你想跟我谈谈吗。”

深邃的蓝眼睛透露出笑意，“你是九头蛇的主持人Barnes，我认得你，你是想跳槽到我们神盾来吗？”

原来他是神盾的人，那有什么关系，只是一夜情罢了，他的手指没有经过他的大脑，直接贴在了对方薄薄的嘴唇上，柔软湿润的触感，让他小腹升起一股暖流，“嘘，我们别说这个，你愿意跟我走吗。”他的声音魅惑般的沙哑，他知道他的眼睛里此刻一定早已糜烂，而蓝眼睛的主人，只是吐出一截粉舌，轻轻的舔了一口近在咫尺得手指，“为什么不呢？”

然后他们放下酒杯，一路飞奔到车库。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Barnes的车就停在车库进门的地方，他正要拉开他的车门，却被身后的人压在了车上，他能感觉到身后人西装裤里面的欲望有多炽热，他的后颈承受着狂风暴雨般的啃咬，他的手伸进了自己的衣服，在胸前，小腹上肆虐着。他们明明没有讨论谁上谁下，这一刻的攻受却分明。Barnes享受着他带来的一切，不可自控的呻吟着。“Blue eyes…oh…吻我…吻深一点”

他能感觉到湿热的气息来到了他的耳后，有魔力一样的舌头舔着他的耳廓，蛊惑的声音从后面传来，“叫我Steve…”

“Steve…我的Steve…”他无意识的喊着Steve的名字，他的勃起抵在冰冷的车门上，硌的生疼，却不想推开Steve的怀抱。

这不够，他还想要更多。

“你想在这里上我吗Steve，起码让我打开车门……”

话音未落，他就被Steve翻过身压住，侵略性的撕咬着他的唇。他也毫不犹豫的回咬着。他们之间不断的发出啧啧的水声，Steve的舌尖一遍又一遍的舔过Barnes的虎牙尖，他们互相吻过了彼此口腔里面的每一个角落。

他们亲吻的太久，久到Barnes的腿开始发软，不得不死死抱住Steve精壮的腰身，才让自己可以保持站立。良久，Steve放开了被他啃咬到熟透的红唇，“给九头蛇打个电话，然后去我家”

看着Barnes一脸的疑问，Steve喘着气，“因为我要让你一个星期下不了床。”

太辣了。

Steve真的太辣了。

他迫不及待的想在他身下娇喘，他没试过车震，可当他与Steve共处在车内的时候，他突然很想试试。

可Steve只是伸手揪了一下他的鸡儿，“我想让你全部吃进去，而不是洒在车里的坐垫上。亲爱的，如果你不超速不违反交通规则30分钟内到我家，我可以考虑让你在上面一次。如果你晚上还有精力陪我去参加神盾的酒会，说不定我会让你一直在上面。”

妈的，他恨不得一脚油门直接开到Steve的床上。以前怎么没有人告诉他神盾电视台的背后控制人Steve原来是这样的色气撩人。早知道如此他就不会去九头蛇了，妈的，八卦杂志的狗仔们怎么这么辣鸡！

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

然后，他们的车毫无征兆的就被警察拦了下来。

没有酒驾，没有超速，没有违反交通规则，就突然被警察拦了下来，然后他们发现了装着白粉和Barnes图书馆ID卡的包。

回想着今天白天发生的一切，Barnes忍不住让自己蜷在沙发上。他一时竟有些分不清，到底是得了渐冻症更让人难过，还是被卷入非法持有毒品而Steve为他顶包此刻还待在警察局被审问更让他揪心。

为什么？

医院检查报告出来的时候他问过上天为什么，为什么要让风华正茂的他得这样让人绝望的怪病。

而现在，他的脑海里充满着的十万个为什么，却是为什么他要这样做。Steve Rogers，美国最低调的富豪，他是神盾电视台的实际控制人，旗下有数不清的产业。他没有绯闻，也没有丑闻，拥有豪宅和惊人财力，却深居浅出。他真实存在，却又遥不可及。这样的有钱人，为什么要为了他顶包？

空荡荡的房子，安静的可怕。突然，从大门口处传来的按密码的声音，让他心头一颤。

是他回来了。

他终于回来了。

Barnes想站起身来，却发现自己保持蜷缩的时间太久，身上的肌肉已经麻了。等他艰难的坐起身来，Steve已经走到了他的面前。

“你还好吗？”他不敢看他蓝色的眼眸，他不知道自己应该看向何处。他就像一个做错事的孩子，面对着自己的家长，不知所措。

“如果你是想问，我们早上的运动还能不能继续，我想现在大概不可以。”Steve Rogers仔细打量着沙发上的男孩，惊慌失措的大眼睛里好像还泛着泪光。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，克制了一下自己想把他操晕在沙发上的欲望。“事情发生的突然，Natasha太紧张了，她走的时候一定没有给你准备吃的，我先去给你弄点吃的来。”

Steve站在料理台前，思索着三更半夜的，应该给一个需要控制身材的主持人准备什么宵夜的时候，他被拉进了一个野性十足的怀抱。

“在吃宵夜之前，我想先吃你。”

面对男孩的盛情邀请，Steve也不再掩饰自己的欲望，“你想用上面的小嘴吃，还是用…”Steve的手摸到男孩的后面，隔着西装裤对着某个神秘的洞口轻轻的戳了一下，“还是用这个？”

“都要”

得到了满意的回答，Steve一把将Barnes抱起来，Barnes的两条腿立刻缠绕住Steve的腰身，他们的下半身紧密的贴合在一起，他们热吻着，两根舌头来回的进进出出，你追我赶。Steve用力的掐着Barnes大腿内侧的嫩肉，Barnes也不示弱，撕扯着Steve的衬衣，用腿根处的炽热在Steve腰间来回摩蹭。

“原来你喜欢右边。”

“你不也是。”Barnes一只手抱住Steve的肩头，空出一只手，抚摸着他们两个人的欲望。他隔着布料，临摹着彼此凸起的痕迹。他突然狠狠一抓，满意的听着Steve加粗加重的呼吸。

下一秒他就被Steve放倒在冰凉的餐桌上。Steve就像一只红了眼的狮子，撕破了他的衬衣，居高临下的看着他的猎物。断了线的纽扣和破碎的布料掉落一地。他精壮的身躯挤在Barnes的两腿间，Barnes就差没自己撅起屁股，自己掰开自己神秘的洞穴祈求Steve的插入了。他知道，眼前这个人，是在等自己发出邀请的讯号。他用腿环住Steve的腰，脚在Steve的屁股上磨蹭着。“再不操我，我都怕你软了。”

男性的尊严被挑衅，Steve一把挎下Barnes的裤子，因为充血而胀红的阴茎，和粉红色的小穴暴露在他的视线里。

“Barnes，你还是个雏儿吗？”噢，他是指后面粉嫩的小穴。

“去你的你才是个雏儿，我能把你操的叫爸爸。”

“是吗，那不知道等会某人会不会被干的叫爸爸呢？”

话音未落，一整根手指就戳进了粉红色的嫩穴里。未经人事的穴肉紧紧的吞噬着Steve的手指，他一口含住身下人的勃起，舌尖不断的舔弄，嘴唇不停的吮吸，他能感觉到粗大的鸡儿不安分的跳动。Steve的舌尖到处撩拨着，一边向着上面那个细小的洞口暗暗使劲，一边在下面的洞口增加了一根手指。

前后夹击之下，Barnes只能难耐的呻吟着。他的眼里积攒着泪光，他想要更多，他想被Steve狠狠地贯穿，他想让Steve狠狠地撸动他的坚挺。他想要不顾一切的快乐。

就在他的分身被Steve的牙齿轻轻刮过的时候，他脑子里像有烟花绽放一般，体内有什么东西想要喷涌而出，却被Steve的舌尖狠狠抵住那快乐的洞口。后穴里，Steve的手指抵达不到的地方叫嚣着空虚，前端被堵住无法发泄。后背的冰凉，与身体的火热不断冲击。Barnes觉得自己正在面临奔溃。他的眼泪再也控制不住的往下掉。有这几日的不快，也有无法满足无法高潮的委屈。

像是察觉到了什么，Steve抽出了Barnes后穴里沾满爱液的手指，他小心翼翼的松开抵住炽热欲望的舌尖，却飞快的用手指接班，电光火石之间，飙出了几滴乳白色的粘稠液体。对Barnes来说，不够，那远远不够。挤出的那几滴精液，只让他的鸡儿更加酸痛。

“让我射…Steve！”

Steve只是将他的白浊舔净，然后压上他的赤裸的身躯。用还带有腥膻气味的薄唇，吻去了他脸颊上的泪水。

“别急，等我一起Bucky。”

“who the hell is Bucky！”

谁他妈的是Bucky？？Steve的男朋友吗？？该死的谁管Bucky是谁，现在他只想射出来。他咬着嘴唇，只是个单纯的口交而已，自己居然被逼到这样的绝境，想到这里他的泪意更加汹涌了。

他难过的呜咽着，却听见Steve略带沙哑却依然好听的嗓音，不紧不慢的从耳边传来，“It's been a long day，今天发生了不好的事情，但是现在你我在一起，这就是胜利，这就是我们的新开始。我给你取了个新名字，Bucky。你的眼睛就像一只迷途的小鹿，Barnes这个名字是别人叫过的，我要跟别人区分开，我要叫你Bucky，好吗？My Bucky？”

说完，他不等Bucky的回答，就一口吞下了他的呼吸，他疯狂的搅动着他口里的津液，分享着彼此的氧气。就在他们热吻的间隙，Barnes闭着眼睛，口齿不清的低喃，“我是你的Bucky，快享用你的Bucky吧。”

然后如他所愿，一根火热的铁棍捅进了他粉嫩的小穴。太大了，他难耐的弓起腰身，想躲避坚挺的制裁，却被Steve死死的压住，不能动弹。疼痛倒是让蓄势待发的前端稍稍缓和了一下。可后穴的疼痛与酸胀，也足以让他难过。

好在Steve湿热的唇瓣，游走在自己身上，不停烙下烙印，他的手大力揉搓着自己平坦的胸脯。Barnes能感觉到自己的身体正在为他绽放。

他的火热，一点一点的深入。Barnes不满足于挠痒痒般的触感，事实上他里面被轻轻触碰的地方，更加的瘙痒了。他的屁股不自主的跟上了Steve的节奏，甚至加快了挺送屁股的速度。然后他就被钉在了餐桌上，承受着野兽般疯狂的抽插。似是故意又似无意，他的每一次深入，都狠狠地抵在了他的那一点上。他的前列腺快要被顶穿，他前面蓄起的汁液再次被围堵。他的脑海里绽放的不再是烟花，而是爆竹，后面极大的快感让他不由自主的收紧穴肉，却让快感加倍。他用最嫩最柔软的地方，描绘着Steve炸裂欲望的形状。当Steve不断抽搐着射出大量浓稠的精液在他体内，第一次承受这样大的冲击，他的后穴不可抑制的潮吹了。

不得不说，射完精后，被热潮般的爱液冲刷，比射精更让人舒服的，坏心眼的Steve在感受到Bucky敏感的身体潮吹的那一瞬间，松开了对他鸡儿的桎梏。让他的Bucky前面和后面一起一泻千里。

在Steve身下爽到抽搐的Barnes，大脑一片空白，他感觉他把他的脑子都给射了出去。

 

TBC


End file.
